A Little Fun In The Deli
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: Brendan hears something he doesn't like. Then again…Brendan as always been a 'claim what's yours' and possessive type of guy. HARDCORE SMUT. KINK. OOCNESS(I think so.) Please be gentle! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks. Trust me, if I did Stendan would've been married and their kids (Declan, Paddy, Leah, and Lucas) would've been with them.**

**Setting: The whole canon storyline with Stendan, _HOWEVER_ Cheryl was able to warn Brendan that he didn't have to confess to the murders. So the police force believe that Cheryl accidentally killed their father, Seamus, as Brendan and Cheryl lied to the police saying that they thought Seamus had been a thief and Cheryl reacted in panic.**

**-Brendan isn't in jail. He is still with Ste. Blissfully.**

**-Cheryl does still move to Ireland with Nate.**

**NOTE: Forgive me if I seem to have anything out of character. I only watched the Stendan storyline and after Brendan's arrest, I stopped.**

**Spoilers: The whole Stendan storyline, except Cheryl was able to warn Brendan off from confessing to the murders he committed.**

**Summary: Brendan hears something he doesn't like. Then again…Brendan as always been a 'claim what's yours' and possessive type of guy. HARDCORE SMUT. KINK. OOCNESS.**

**Pairing: Brendan Brady/Steven 'Ste' Hay**

**Warnings:**

**-SMUT**

**-Possessive! Brendan**

**-Manipulative! Brendan**

**-Oblivious! Ste**

**-OOCness**

* * *

Steven hummed to himself as he did his nightly ritual of closing Carter & Hay Deli. He smiled as he thought over all of the shit that he and Brendan had been through. He shook his head in disbelief.

They had come a long way and were still working on things. For a brief moment he thought back to that almost fateful day where Brendan almost confessed had Cheryl not reached to him on time.

After several days of shock, anger, sadness, and crying it lead to Ste demanding that Brendan tell him everything that he needed to know. It was then that Brendan told him about his Nana Flo had known all along what Seamus did to Brendan and never did anything to stop it. Brendan admitting to killing her by suffocating her in a hug. He didn't know what disturbed him more. The fact that Walker wanted to get revenge on Brendan so badly that he went to the point of having sex with Brendan or the fact that Brendan cut up Joel's step-dad, Mick Dexter and that Cheryl saw.

Needless to say Steven didn't react in a positive manner when he had found out. He had shunned Brendan for weeks on end. Amy had then returned with Leah and Lucas. And though he had shunned Brendan, he had worried about the man since he knew Brendan had been through a lot and worried about his mental stability. He had sent Amy to Brendan only to find out that Joel had returned and Declan had ran away from Eileen's place in Belfast this time with Paddy in tow. They had resided in Cheryl's old place on Oakdale.

When he asked why Declan had returned after it seemed as if he didn't want to see Brendan anymore, Amy told him that Declan and Padraig had overheard Cheryl begging Eileen to let them see Brendan. Eileen had demanded why and Cheryl told her everything. Unaware the two boys heard everything and reached their own decision.

As he turned around to wipe down the counter with a dry towel, he gasped in surprise as he saw none other than his partner staring at him with mirthful blue eyes.

"Brendan!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What are ya doin' 'ere? At this time? Ya know I were just closing up."

Brendan smirked. "Well I was just stopping by from the club. Saw ye were in here and we know I can't help myself when yer around."

Steven found himself smiling at Brendan. He noticed a small movement of Brendan's wrist. "What are ya doin'?" All he received from the black haired man was his usual smirk that got an eye roll from Steven.

"What are ye? The Spanish Inquisition?"

Steven scoffed at the man. "Ya know that's not wha' I mean! Declan rung 'ere a few hours ago sayin' that ya were goin' to rent a movie and then watch it with them while I closed up."

Brendan moved forward a few inches. "Come here." Steven shook his head and laughed.

"No. I know what ya wanna do, but I don't have any time, me." Brendan wasn't going to have that. He hooked his index and pointer fingers into the collar of Steven's blue shirt and dragged the younger man to him.

Brendan saw the lust darkening Steven's blue eyes and gave him a slow agonizing once over. In his usual way, Brendan barked out. "I want ye. Now." Steven didn't need to know he had a reason for visiting him as he closed up the deli.

He shoved Steven onto the only table that was in the small place. Steven looked at Brendan with a curious and aroused glance; his chest heaving as he breathed to pace himself. He knew that he would give in to his partner; just as he always did.

While Steven was pacing himself, Brendan backed away to the door and switched the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

Brendan hoped that if things went his way, Steven would be brutally fucked by him soon. He found himself seeing the dark lust in Stevens' eyes and knowing that Steven could see the same dark lust in his very own eyes. He was taken aback when he heard Stevens' voice snap him out of his fantasy world. He saw blue eyes twinkling with affection and love. "How about ya show me how ya love showin' me whose boss in the back, yeah?"

Brendan laughed. It still surprised him how Steven was so shy about where they had sex especially when the young man was an animal in bed. And that included being _very, very _kinky.

'_That's going to change now.'_ Brendan thought gleefully.

"No, I don't think so." Brendan retorted, earning a snarl from the mousy brown haired man. "I'd rather show ye right here" Brendan growled as he ran his hands down Stevens' sides. There was something thrilling about the idea of taking Steven in the front area of the deli where anyone could see just by looking into the store, "Right now."

"What?" Steven asked quietly, looking up at his lover. "Are ya insane? Someone could easily see into the store." For all that his mind was protesting, Stevens' body seemed to think it was a fucking fantastic idea.

Brendan rubbed his own clothed erection over Stevens' as he whispered to the whimpering man. "Ye want to do it and ye know it." He slipped to his knees, and then slid his hands up the outside of Stevens' legs. "Ye love that someone might see us." He murmured, nuzzling Stevens' dick with his cheek.

Steven need any more convincing on his part and hurried to help Brendan get his clothes out of the way. "This is insane." He hissed and cradled the back of Brendan's' head. "Bren! We can't do this 'ere." He moaned and pressed his head back onto the small table, but made no move to leave.

Brendan unzipped and unbuttoned Stevens' trousers, sliding them down his legs, over his shoes, and then threw them haphazardly somewhere. Brendan fished into his own trouser pocket and retrieved the lube he always kept on him and stood up in front of the sprawled on the table Steven. "We are doin' this here." He whispered into Steven's ear and then silenced his protests with a deep kiss.

'_One of these days Bren was going to get me into so much trouble. More than he already has.' _Ste thought as he welcomed Brendan's tongue into his mouth. He fumbled to gather the rest of his clothes out of the way, leaving himself bare from the waist down, erection bobbing in the open air, arse already anticipating Brendan's dick.

Brendan grinned wickedly at Steven's surrender as he dabbed lube onto two of his fingers. He pulled one of Steven's legs up to rest around his waist exposing Steven's entrance to his probing fingers and slid one into his tight hole. After a week of brutal fucking, Steven was already getting used being fucked, his arse hot and grasping as Brendan opened his winking hole. "Fuck! Steven! Yer so good." Brendan whispered as he nuzzled Steven's neck.

"Hurry!" Steven begged as he pressed back, willing himself to open faster for those rough hard-knuckled fingers. He steadied himself with one hand on Brendan's shoulder; holding the bottom of his shirt out of the way with the other. "I need ya." He whispered back.

"Fuck yes!" said Brendan as he added a second finger and twisting it roughly inside of the warm, tight hole. Ste was gasping as if it he were drawing his last breathe. He used his other hand to undo his fly; he was glad he'd chosen to wear dress pants rather than trousers that Steven seemed to favor. He let out a small groan as the cool air hit his overheated dick as he slicked his dick with lube. "Ready?" He asked, already slicking himself up.

Steven nodded, not quite sure how this was going to work but sure that his worldly partner was about to show him. He knew he was barely stretched and this was going to hurt, but he wanted it, just like this.

Brendan urged Steven's arms up around his neck. "Hold on tight." He said, lifting Ste's other leg about his waist to interlock with the first. His dick slid back and he nudged around carefully until he felt the wrinkled entrance to Steven's body.

Steven clung to Brendan as he leaned back, trying to give Brendan better access. When he felt the tip of Brendan's dick in the right place, Steven tempted the black haired man more by pressing down. "Fuck me!" He encouraged in a throaty moan.

"Yes." Brendan hissed and then pressed up and into him as his hands held Steven's hips and moving them together. He slid inside impaling Steven without a care, then bit down on Steven's neck as he paused, waiting for Steven to adjust. "Perfect." Steven screamed in painful pleasure. Brendan felt his dick twitch inside Steven, who moaned in response.

Steven gasped for air as he was impaled by Brendan to keep him from crying out. "Oh! Fuck!" He whimpered as he shivered from Brendan's rough treatment and touch alone. He gasped yet again as his hole just readily accepted Brendan's thick cock. He made eye contact with his lover as he heavily and shyly admitted. "I can't believe I'm getting fucked here, like this." He groaned out. He grinned cheekily as he purposely clenched his inner muscles around the dick inside of him.

Brendan looked down at Steven. And really took notice of him. He admired the high cheekbones, naturally tan skin beneath the flush of desire. The brown-blondish lashes shading eyes of blue that passion brought a certain light to them that nothing else could. The arch of his tan neck was a blank canvas, just waiting for Brendan to bite down into it. Waiting for bruises of Brendan's mark to be made. And those lips that were made for Brendan's dick. "Fuck! Yer beautiful like this, Steven." He whispered to the man crying out in pleasure beneath him and then suddenly took those lips in a fierce kiss.

Steven flung his hands and combed them through Brendan's black hair as he sucked on the older man's tongue. He clenched his legs around Brendan's waist trying to rock his hips as he wanted to feel Brendan inside him better.

Brendan gave in gladly to Steven's urging and began to thrust as deep and hard as the position would allow, burying himself in Steven's welcoming heat. "Fuck!" He whispered against Steven's lips, and then nibbled down to suck love bites onto that tempting throat.

"Yeah!" Steven sighed and threw his head back for more. His dick was sliding, slapping in-between them with every jolt. "Bren! More!" He moaned.

Brendan shifted, slipping an arm around Steven's waist to hold him up as the other hand found his lovers dick. He gave in to Steven's pleading as he bit down harder as he drowned himself in the taste and smell and feel of his partner surrounding him.

Steven ground his teeth together. His movement was hampered in the position they were now. He was desperate for Brendan to pound into him. It was a little easier once they got a slight bounce working for them. "I want your marks on me." He whispered as he cupped one of Brendan's sweaty cheeks. "I want to look in the mirror and know that you own me." Brendan widened in his in shock. Ste may be aggressive in bed, but when it came to dirty talk he was so shy. It was usually up to Brendan for the dirty talk. To hear Ste say what he just said made Brendan a happy man.

Brendan felt something flare deep in his body. A possessive lust that spurred him to thrust deeper, harder. Rougher. "Mine, Steven, yer mine." He growled, and then licked around to the other side of Steven's neck as he bit again and again. "Ye always were mine, weren't ye? Right from the fuckin' beginning!"

His partner's words made Ste shudder and feel light-headed. "Yes. Always, Bren. Always." He promised, barely keeping his voice down. "Yours, make me yours. Fuck me, mark me." He moaned, trying to give in to everything Brendan was doing to him.

Brendan growled again. Steven's need to be claimed, his desire to be owned - the rightness of it burned in Brendan's chest and belly. Steven was his, and he wanted the world to know it. He set his teeth higher, above the line of Steven's collar, and bit down hard, capturing the flutter of Steven's pulse between his teeth, feeling it beat against his tongue. He was already close, and he increased the rhythm of hips and hand, tilting Steven back further, hurrying him along to orgasm right along with him.

Steven clung tightly to Brendan' sweat-slick neck, trying not to slip as wave after wave of orgasm had him arching and rocking against him. His arse clenched tight pulling at Brendan's dick while strings of pearly white seed shot over his partner's hand.

Brendan spilled himself into Steven's body as Ste began to go limp from the aftermath of his own orgasm. "Fuck!" Brendan hissed, as he buried his face into the crook of Ste's shoulder and neck, cock pulsing in Steven's arse. "Mmm, so fucking good." He murmured, bringing his hand up to his lips to lick at the cum, then sharing the taste of it with Steven in a punishing kiss.

Steven sucked hungrily on Brendan's mouth, and then licked around it, searching for more of that bitter taste. His legs were starting to give out and he felt himself slipping.

Brendan pulled out, gently easing Ste to the ground with a regretful sigh. "Such a good boy." He said with a warm smile, stroking the mark that rode above Steven's collar with a possessive air. "Mine." He helped Steven get clean, leaving only the cum on his hand to be presented to Steven's greedy lips.

Steven stood up and leaned into Brendan for support. He grasped his Brendan's hand, licked and sucked the fingers, desperate to get every drop. "Yours." he said breathlessly looking up at Brendan for approval.

Brendan did his zipper up one-handed, unwilling to take the other away from Ste's delightful ministrations. "I'm so glad," he said with a grin.

Brendan stepped back out of his way, ruthlessly suppressing the desire to smirk.

Ste looked over his shoulder at Brendan. "Come on." He said and picked up the pace, heading for back room. All he could think about was how his arse aching to be filled again. He'd just been taken on the only table in the deli but he wanted more and he wanted it hard.

"Where are ye going?" Brendan questioned as he grabbed Steven's wrist to hold the younger man back. Steven looked back and smiled for Brendan was getting out of his clothes once more. He shook his head. He had no clue as to why Brendan had even bothered to put his clothes back on, but there the dark-haired man was…naked.

Steven grinned shyly leading to Brendan smiling softly at him. "I was thinkin' that we could, ya know. Do it in the back."

Brendan shook his head. "No, I ne'er took ye up against a glass window." Without a second thought Brendan slammed Steven lightly against the full window that a lamp light shinned down on.

Brendan gave Steven a once over and he smirked with a possessive glint forming in his blue eyes. A glint Steven couldn't see due to his face being pressed up against the cold window. He shivered as he anticipated Brendan's next move.

Brendan leaned in close and crooned to Steven. "I'm going to lick my come out of yer ass, and then I'm gonna fill you up again afterwards." He snaked a hand down to squeeze Steven's arse.

Steven whirled around, grabbed his partner by the back of the neck and kissed him hard, still trying to stumble to the door of the back room. "Fuck, yes!" he said. "Fuck me so hard I can't walk. Please!" He begged.

Brendan growled and bit Steven's lower lip. "Yeah!"

Steven's need was like a drug, something Brendan was already becoming addicted to, something he wanted to savor, to have again and again.

"Make me," Steven said, pressing his partner back against the door, kissing at Brendan's chin and jaw like a pup begging for attention. "Do whatever you wan' to me, yeah." He continued and trailed soft kisses down Brendan' throat.

Brendan grinned, and then kissed Steven one last time before pushing him gently away. This was perfect, Steven's submission exceeding all of Brendan' expectations and fulfilling a deep-seated need he hadn't even realized he possessed. "Strip." Brendan order as he scanned the darkened room. He spotted a velvet-covered ottoman that was randomly there. He didn't bother to ask Steven as to why an ottoman of all things sat in the front room of the deli. "Then go kneel over that ottoman." He added, pointing. He went over to rummage through his pockets and smirked when he found the ties he had hurriedly put in when he shouted an excuse to Declan and Joel as to why he was leaving the flat.

Steven saw Brendan with a handful of ties and felt like his insides were on fire. His dick was already starting to get hard again at the thought of what was coming. He threw himself down on the ottoman, spread his knees and placed his arms so they could be tied easily, then looked up at Brendan hopefully.

"Yer always been an eager one, Steven." Brendan said, crouching down to run gentle fingers down one of Steven's flushed cheeks, "So needy." He pooled the cool silk on Steven's arched back, then plucked a single scarf from the pile and tied Steven's wrist to one of the legs of the footstool. "Such a good boy." He praised. He could practically taste Steven's frantic desire to please, to be wanted, cared for.

"Yes." Steven moaned. When he felt his first wrist being bound, he closed his eyes and choked on a dry sob. What had happened? He was desperate! At his partner's mercy. He wanted to belong utterly to Brendan but couldn't put it into words. Instead, he strove to reach any part of his partner's skin to kiss, lick, or nuzzle.

Brendan stroked Steven's face again, and then tied the other wrist securely before crouching low to kiss his partner. He could see in Steven's face that this was important, pivotal, and perhaps should have been done when they weren't both half out of their minds with lust, but somehow it seemed the perfect moment. "Yer mine, Steven." he said gently to Steven in a gravelly, rough voice. "And I'm going to take good care of ye from now on, do ye understand? From this moment on, you belong to me."

They knew that they had been belonged to each other the moment they met, but it seemed to Steven that Brendan picked now to make it into some kinky sex fetish. And Steven wasn't going to complain.

"Yours." Steven moaned out to Brendan's pleasure. "Yours." he whispered harshly. Why, Steven wondered, was he feeling these things, saying them to Brendan? It wasn't just a game - it was a very real need. "Keep me?" he asked and leaned forward to suck at Brendan's bottom lip.

Brendan took Steven's mouth in a deep, possessive kiss that left no doubt at all of his sincerity. "Yes, Steven, now and forever." he said, half claim and half vow.

It always amazed Brendan how Steven forgave him and always came back to him. Despite his cruel treatment towards him. And not just him, but to his ex-wife, Eileen, and Steven's ex-girlfriend/mother of his kids, Amy. And yet, Steven still insisted to anyone that he was a good guy.

Steven could feel Brendan's cum dripping down the back of his balls and squirmed. The tip of his dick was just touching the ottoman under him, making him want to thrust. "Take me!" he demanded, his voice firmer as he spoke between kisses to Brendan's face.

"Soon." Brendan agreed, kissing hard enough to bruise in the pause between thoughts. "But first I want to taste myself in ye." He moved around behind Steven and licked once from balls to tailbone, getting a mouthful of his own bitter seed. "Fuckin' delicious." He gloated. He grabbed two more of the silk scarves and quickly tied Steven's knees to the ottoman.

Steven squirmed and fought against his bonds; helpless against their strength. It was perfect; his partner could do anything and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Gladly." Brendan said as he licked Steven's hole one more time as an extra little torment. He used his hands to spread Steven wide and began cleaning every last drop of his own seed from his partners thighs, balls and, finally, delving inside. "Beg, Steven!" He demanded in a low whisper, breath brushing over the wet, sensitive skin.

"Don't stop!" Steven pleaded, not keeping his voice down. Being spread open and having Brendan's tongue inside him made him feel more vulnerable even than being fucked. "Please, something inside me..."

"Anything?" Brendan asked, teasing at Steven's loosened hole with just the tip of his tongue. He waited for Steven's answer as he brought up and discarded half a dozen fucked up kink and fetishes ideas for what he could do. This had to be special, perfect. Steven had to wake up tomorrow without a single doubt that he belonged to Brendan now.

"You! Part of ya." Steven clarified and squirmed back. "Please."

Brendan leaned in and began to fuck Steven with his tongue, wriggling it as deep as it could go into Steven's body. He tasted dark and musky; the bitterness of Brendan's seed a bright contrast to the secret flavors of Steven's body.

Steven threw back his head and gave a full-throated wordless groan as he fought to force Brendan's tongue deeper within him. It could never be deep enough.

Brendan's thumbs slid in to tease around the outside of Steven's entrance even as his tongue reamed him open. Brendan sought to taste of the very core of Steven. There was something deliciously obscene about this action, his mouth on the dirtiest part of his partner, licking his own cum from the space he'd just violated, and he felt his dick twitching back to life.

"Deeper!" Steven cried and looked back over his shoulder. His partner's face was buried in his arse. He thought he might come from that sight alone. "Please! Brendan! Everything, do everything to me." He wanted Brendan's tongue, hands, dick, hell his feet even, inside him. Anything.

Brendan slipped one thumb in beside his tongue, the wet slide of it only adding to the feeling that they were doing filthy sick shit. He licked as deep as he could go, stretching his tongue out and scraping at Steven's entrance with his teeth.

Steven yelled, so happy that he didn't have to maintain control. He felt like he was doing something terribly sick, well beyond just fucking his partner. "Love when ya bite, love when ya suck on me." He gasped, picturing Brendan' sharp white teeth and swollen lips.

Brendan slid his other thumb in with an equally obscene slither of his tongue, then stretched Steven wide and began to nibble around his open hole. He could see inside his partner's body, the wet pink vulnerable places that just begged to be violated further. "I'm goin' to fuck ye so hard ye'll never forget where my dick belongs." Brendan growled, and then bit Steven's right cheek hard, leaving a deep, livid mark. He pulled back and was satisfied to see that he left deep indents.

"Yes!" Steven said and ground back into both Brendan's teeth and fingers. "Don't stop. I need ya. Please, make me yours." He said, voice getting smaller and hung his head.

"Yer mine." said Brendan fiercely. "Every part of ye is mine and this." He stabbed his tongue deep into Steven, and then pulled back out with slow thorough wriggle. "Especially." He slid in three fingers to replace his two thumbs, barely slicking them with spit on the way in, then fumbled his dick one-handed and lubed himself up as quickly as possible.

"All yours. Just don't stop." Steven said, closing his eyes. At this moment he never wanted to be without the feel of Brendan buried inside him, teeth latched to him, body covering him. "Never let me forget that I'm yours."

"Mine," said Brendan again, positioning his dick beside his fingers. He slid one in and the other out in a manner that quite probably burned but would leave Ste knowing exactly how owned he really was, fingertips slipping out completely just as he seated himself fully.

Steven cried out loudly, and felt tears tickle his eyes. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. "Yours, all yours. Take it all." He said as his head was still bowed.

Brendan leaned down, covering Steven's naked body with his still-clothed one. "It's all mine." He whispered into Steven's ear, and then licked along the delicate shell.

"All yours." Steven repeated and turned his head to the side. "Anything you want. Just take it."

Brendan bit down into Steven's shoulder, making yet another mark of his ownership, mind already reeling ahead to ideas for a more permanent marking. Brendan began to thrust, hard and rough, the legs of the ottoman thumping against the window with Steven helpless and trying to brace himself.

Steven groaned and thrashed against bindings and teeth, shoving back onto Brendan's thrusts as much as he could. He growled and cried out more like a creature than a young man. It was perfect and he never wanted it to end. He wanted to be always open to and full of his partner, belonging. Needed. Wanted.

Brendan fucked Steven as hard as he could. He snapped his hips forward and growled in a possessive manner the entire time. He was grateful that he'd come so recently - he could draw this out as long as he wanted, make the moment seem eternal for them both. He rained bites on his Steven's smooth naturally tan back and shoulders; each set of red semicircles another piece of Steven that he owned unequivocally. Brendan decided that someday he'd cover every inch of Steven's skin with his marks so that they could see them, feel them, and know what they meant.

"More, Brendan!" Steven begged again. He could barely breathe between the fucking and the weight of his partner on his back. This was going to kill him! He was certain, but somehow he thought he would be reborn on the other side.

Brendan let go of his grip on Steven's left hip and snaked his arm up, lightning-fast, to catch Steven's chin. He pulled it up and back in what he knew must be an uncomfortable pose, bringing Steven's throat into perfect position for his teeth. He gazed at the lusty blue eyes as he murmured softly. "Mine!" He sank his teeth deeply into Steven's neck, his dick deep in the younger man's body. He kept going, hips pistoning with relentless force even as he raised a huge mark, teeth stopping just short of breaking the skin and instead drawing blood to the surface with his mouth.

Steven screamed. It felt so good and if he could just touch his dick he'd explode. Instead, he went limp and let his body become an open, willing vessel for Brendan to use as he saw fit.

This was the point Brendan had been waiting for, when Steven's whole body radiated, not need of any kind, but surrender. Ste knew, now, bone-deep this was the moment Brendan was waiting for. It was written in every line of him, every muscle and sinew. "Don't cum," Brendan rumbled, finally letting that last shred of control go as he worked his own way toward completion.

Steven gulped but didn't speak. His head was stretched too far back to do so, almost too far back to breathe. He closed his eyes and smiled. In a few moments he would feel his partner filling him. He didn't care if he came, not if Brendan didn't want him to. With what breath he could gather he whined, hoping Brendan understood.

Brendan felt that small noise radiate that came from his lover, through his entire being that last little piece of relinquished self that Steven handed over gladly, joyfully. "Mine." He repeated playfully. The mantra that defined this encounter, that he hoped would define the rest of their lives, and he sank his teeth back in one last time as he spilled his come into Steven.

Steven could feel it when it happened; when Brendan marked and filled him. It was different from their other times.

Brendan allowed himself to linger over his orgasm, took those extra seconds to feel himself coming down off of it, to lick the copper-tasting marks on Steven's sweaty neck and just wallow in the utter perfection of the moment. Steven was his. He let Steven's neck go and loosened the ties at his partner's wrists, then levered himself upright and just gazed down at Steven's ravaged form. "Yer beautiful, Steven." He said softly, "I'm glad ye stuck with me." He might have thought other words just then, but these were the words that fit what they were to each other now. The rest would come in its own time, just like Ste.

Ste didn't move other than to stretch out his arms in front of him and lower his head between them. He felt so calm. His erection was as fierce as ever and his arse throbbed around Brendan's dick. His neck and shoulders were covered by bright spots of pain, and he wanted to keep it that way. Even if Brendan hadn't said anything, Steven knew there was something that got Brendan so geared up into this mood.

Brendan leaned down again, kissing Steven's spine idly as he untied the last of Steven's bonds. "I'm gonna to roll ye over now, Steven." He said. "And I'm gonna to drink your cum." He pulled out regretfully and paused, looking down at Steven's pink, stretched hole and the little trickle of white that escaped it.

A tiny sigh escaped Ste as he was released from his bonds and his partner pulled away. He clenched his hole, trying not to lose his partner's seed. Then he waited patiently for Brendan to turn him over. His dick twitched and his skin warmed at the thought of his partner's mouth. He was about to be laid bare in another way. "All yours." he said softly as he and Brendan shared a smile.

"Good boy." said Brendan, and repositioned Steven carefully, loving the way Steven waited meekly for his hands, just as he'd said to. He made sure Steven's back was firmly on the ottoman, then pulled his legs up and out and said softly, "Hold yerself open for me."

Steven grabbed his knees and held them back till they reached up to his ears, letting his head fall back and his mouth open in anticipation of pleasure. Then he frowned when he realized he couldn't keep himself pinched shut like this. He looked up pleadingly at Brendan but didn't let go of his legs or speak.

"Perfect." said Brendan, watching Steven's eyes plead, his hole twitched in an attempt to keep Brendan's cum from leaking out. He brought his hand out and stroked Stevens' hole thoughtfully, then asked, "Do ye want this?" As he teased Steven's hole with the tip of his hand.

They'd played with that kink on rare occasions, so it wasn't frightening at all - he was eager to feel it inside him. Steven nodded and said, "Yes, please."

Brendan grinned. Oh, this was the best decision he'd made in his misspent life, to keep this beautiful man and father for his own. He slid his hand in carefully, letting out a soft moan as it disappeared into that body. In its own way, this was nearly as good as anything else they'd done today; he couldn't feel it and yet, he felt intimately connected to his partner through it. "Hold it in." He said softly, then leaned in and licked a strip up from Steven's balls to his dick.

Steven clenched his muscles and nodded sharply. "I will. He promised and felt his dick twitch at the touch of Brendan's tongue. It wouldn't take much to make him cum, but Brendan had said not to.

Brendan took a moment to lick the leaking seed from around. "I'll tell ye when to come, Steven." He said and then took one of the heavy balls into his mouth. After a few seconds both of Steven's balls into his wide mouth.

Steven snapped his head forward in shock. He moaned at the sight he was met with. Brendan suckling his balls. He never thought that was possible, but then Brendan made the impossible…possible.

"Just... I'm so close." Steven said, feeling his balls relax slightly as warmth engulfed them. He breathed a little sigh of relief and said. "But I won't." And swore to himself that he wouldn't cum no matter what until Brendan told him to.

He sucked Stevens' balls gently, tonguing them, rolling them in his mouth. He let them go with a harder suck, then whispered, "I know ye are, Steven, I'll take care of ye." He rotated the end of his hand in careful fingers, pressing up and sliding it back and forth in Stevens' tight heat.

Steven gasped and tossed his head slowly from side to side. "I want to always be this way for ya." And he did. He wanted to be open and ready for whatever Brendan wanted or filled and aching because Brendan had taken his pleasure.

"I love ye like this," Brendan said, ghosting hot breath up Steven's length. "Want ye like this fore'er." He paused, capturing Steven's gaze when it finally focused on him. "Mine." He whispered, and then took the head into his mouth. Steven was salty, sweet, and bitter with the residue from his earlier orgasm, the mixed flavors like ambrosia to Brendan's palate.

Steven relaxed into the sensations and rocked up and back with small movements, waiting to see if Brendan would object. The hand felt so good, slipping in and out of him, as did Brendan's mouth around his dick.

Brendan allowed the motion; opening his throat and taking Ste all the way down, letting Stevens' hips propel his suction so he could concentrate on using his tongue to drive his partner mad with need. He'd wait until Steven was trembling with the effort to hold back before giving his permission to come.

When he felt himself getting too close, Steven stopped his hips, but it didn't lessen the intensity. He was panting and moaning and it took all his control to hold still. He felt his balls drawing up and clenched his teeth, whining with the need to let go.

Brendan felt the first tremors starting in Steven's taut thighs, and knew it was time. "Now," he whispered at the height of his next stroke, barely pulling his mouth off long enough to get the word out before taking Steven back in to the root.

Steven exhaled and relaxed, flinging his head back. He jerked as he filled Brendan's mouth and clenched tight so as not to lose Brendans' hand.

Brendan drank down the bitter fluid, sucking every drop he could glean from Stevens' body as he spent himself. He licked Steven clean carefully, not letting him go until he'd gone totally soft. "All mine." He said, his voice holding a tender sort of finality.

"Yes," Steven said looking into Brendan's eyes. "Yours forever." He felt exhausted but like he was glowing on the inside. His legs and arms were getting tired but he was sated and sore in all the right ways.

Brendan sat back and took one last look at Ste, sweat-slicked hair, muscles quivering with the strain, body spread and impaled on Brendan's own hand. "Yer beautifully obscene." He said, and then grinned wickedly. "Give me my hand." He ordered. "Slowly."

Ste scrunched forward and reached between his legs with both hands, watching Brendan for any indication that this wasn't what the instructions had meant. One hand wrapped under his balls and pulled them up so they wouldn't obstruct the view. With the fingers of his other hand, he gently grasped the handle of Brendan's hand and began to draw it out, feeling the length slipping from him reluctantly.

Brendan watched avidly as Steven contorted himself, legs still pulled up and open, shaking as he carefully tugged on the smooth skin. Brendan bit back a moan at the sheer decadence of it. "In and out a bit." He whispered, wanting to see Steven humble himself further, fuck himself on Brendan's hand. "Tell me how it feels." He added, wanting to know; needing to hear Steven admit one more time how much he enjoyed himself.

"Good, so good," Steven said, letting his head fall back, his face still scrunched up in ecstasy. He fucked himself with Brendan's hand, using tiny little strokes and twisting it. "But not as good as ya." He truthfully admitted.

Brendan half wished he could get hard again, spend the entire day right here fucking Steven in every conceivable position. Or that he had something, a toy he could use to keep his seed inside, so Steven was constantly reminded of whom he belonged to. Instead he sighed softly in remembered pleasure and said. "Pull it out carefully."

Steven pulled slowly. As more and more of the hand left his body he bit his lip. He half hoped Brendan would tell him to stop. "I kinda don't wanna be empty." He said softly as the finger tips popped out of his body. He relaxed and looked up at Brendan, all covered in sweat and looking down at him.

Steven rolled off the ottoman and stood up, reaching to help Brendan.

It was then Steven realized what they had done and in front of a full window. It was impossible to ignore, made him smile, and blush.

Steven was suspicious. He and Brendan were kinky, but what they just did was in a whole other league. He just didn't know what though. "Ya won't be able to think of something else, will ya?" He asked Brendan.

Brendan grinned down, reaching out a hand to stroke down one soft cheek. "Yes, Steven, I most likely won't be able to think of anything else." He gave in to impulse and leaned in for a deep kiss. "You're very distracting."

Steven closed his eyes and concentrated on the taste and smell of his partner, until he pulled back. "Good." He said and turned his head to kiss Brendan' palm. "But we stink of sex." He added with a grin, proud of the fact that it was his smell all over Brendan.

"That we do, Steven," said Brendan, loving the change in his partner. Steven was so sweet and affectionate like this, and he practically glowed with happiness. "Ye'd better wash us well so we can do it all over again, hadn't you?"

Steven, who was now fully dressed, turned his back to clean up and dress as Brendan picked up the scarves and shoved them back into his front left pocket.

If only Steven had turned around.

…

For Brendan was staring at Ste's ex-boyfriend, Noah Baxter, who was standing on the nearby lamppost outside. He had a front row seat.

Brendan was been insane with possessiveness and jealously when he heard today from Doug that Noah was in town and planned to get Ste back. He knew on a level that out of Noah and Douglas that the Yank was more of a threat, but there was just something about Noah that bothered him. Oh yes, it was his arrogance.

Why the gym bunny decided to come back and fight for _his_ Steven after all these years were beyond the Irishman's comprehension, but he didn't care. He finally had a peaceful life with Steven and he, himself, was going to counseling for his anger management. Life was starting to come together for Brendan and fuck anyone who had the audacity to think he would let them destroy it. He has his boys in his life, Leah and Lucas were back in Steven's life, Joel and Steven bonded over abusive step-dads and mums who didn't give a bad. Life was looking up for him and his strange family. And…well…

Brendan couldn't have Noah jeopardize that now, could he?

Brendan smirked, his blue eyes that had been warm and loving to Steven a few second ago, turned cold, he mouthed. _'Mine!'_

"Bren, c'mon." Steven gently prodded Brendan with his hand. "Firs' thing we need to do when we get back to the flat is take a shower. I ain't touchin' our kids with sex smelled hand, now am I?"

Brendan smirked. "And here I thought ye loved that."

Steven rolled his eyes. "Oi! Not when our kids are around."

"They're always around."

As they walked out onto the street, Steven softly stated. "But ya love it. We love it. We worked hard to get Amy and Eileen to trust us and we finally have it. Granted your Declan and Paddy ran away, but she's comin' around to our side."

A genuine smile made itself known. "Yeah. Let's go home, Steven."

* * *

***twiddles thumbs and wrings her finger* So I haven't written smut in a long while and when I did it was for Hyde/Jackie for the fandom of That 70s' Show. I hope it came out alright. This was really hard to get out and in fact I am still not so sure of it!**

**~Nim**


End file.
